


build your hopes up like a tower

by icedpocarie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Thinks A Lot, Post-Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, kinda mariblanc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedpocarie/pseuds/icedpocarie
Summary: It haunts Marinette’s dreams – the whites and blues, the blues and whites - over and over, and over again.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, MariBlanc - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93





	build your hopes up like a tower

The first time she sees him again is in her dreams. Marinette dreams of white and blue, white and blue – her dreams looking more like the screen of a television with a broken reception than anything else.

It’s blue and white, then white and blue.

And then a pang of pain that shocks her awake.

After the first time she dreams of him, she wonders if it was just an after-shock of her own experiences – relieving things again simply because the entire thing had just been a notch more different than most.

And then the whites and blues, blues and whites repeat in her dreams. They’re more frequent now, with his presence welcoming her even when she’s just taking a small nap.

Sometimes, in her dreams, he’s crying. He’s looking straight at her, tears in his eyes, yelling, “All I want is for both of us to be happy!”

At times, he’s angry at her. There are different accusations leaving his lips, but the one that strikes the most is when he looks at her with regret, shaking his head as he mutters darkly, “If I have never fallen for you, I would never have been in this much pain.”

And yet, it is not in these kinds of dreams where she felt the most pain.

Her heart aches the most in the moments when he was closest to her physically, one hand caressing her cheeks gently and tenderly, and whispered, “I love you so much, Marinette, I’ll do this again and again for you.”

It hurts her because she sees it again and again in her dreams – the broken visages of Paris, the entire world brought under water, the moon itself beyond repair with the impact of the destruction.

She could take the accusation and the tears – though she wonders if it was really her fault, sometimes, even as she never dwells too much into it. But him saying that he could take it again and again? To live a world where he’s the only one surviving, hoping for another living thing only to go insane by the loneliness of it all?

To live in a world where he waits for her, only for his own existence to disappear when she does?

It has come to a point that even when she’s awake, Marinette still thinks of the whites and blues.

There’s love and insanity, and hopelessness and hope, and terror and sadness, and hatred and anger. The whites and blues were canvasses to a mixture of emotions with degrees that she barely sees even in Akumas.

She isn’t as terrified of it as much as she is sad for it. Despite how powerful he had seemed, he had never seemed completely malicious towards her. Someone as experienced as he had been, someone who looked as if he had more experience than even her – even with his emotional instability, he would have realized it.

Marinette knows in her mind that she only survived because he allowed her – that even in his Akumatized state, there was a part of him that wanted to protect her at all cost. A part that decided to relinquish control, to relinquish an entire existence.

Marinette knows better than to dwell on thoughts about Akumas – Paris had them every other day after all, and everything goes back to normal after all is said and done, too.

And yet, his Akuma had always been different, hasn’t it?

Just like he had always been different for her, so had his Akuma been.

“My Lady?”

The voice distorts - the cold, heart-wrenching tone turning warm and familiar - as she feels herself being grounded back to the reality. And when she focuses her eyes it’s not white and blue that welcomes her, but black and green – familiar, warm, alive.

For a moment, Chat Noir looks at her with a small frown on his lips, before he goes for it and asks, his tone a hint more serious than usual, “Is anything wrong? You looked… off.”

“I’m fine – just a little tired,” Marinette replies back – a bit too quickly, if Chat Noir’s disbelief was to go by. But instead of calling his reaction out, she asks a question that has been on her mind lately, “How about you, happy?”

Marinette, in her mind, wonders if it would have been irresponsible for her to allow Chat Blanc one more happiness before she finished things off.

“You’re acting weird, Ladybug.” Chat Noir comments, but then offers a placating grin, as he answers, “But I’ll let you know that any day I see you is a day happy enough for me.”

This was dumb, Marinette knows, but she still pushes it when she repeats her question again, “So, you’re happy?”

“As long as I’m here with you,” Chat Noir says, sincere and true, “I’m happy.”

Marinette hates that she imagines white and blue over him to placate her heart and regrets.

“That’s good,” Marinette replies after a moment of silence. She gives Chat Noir a genuine smile, “I’ll always want you to be happy, too.”

Chat Noir – him right now, him without the mask, and even him Akumatized – for all that Chat had done for her, Marinette thinks that it’s only right that she wishes this for him.

And isn’t that really all she can do?

At this point, her regrets and daydreams and wishes for Chat Blanc is going to go unbidden unless Chat Blanc becomes a reality again – and as much as she wishes she had done different things during the time they faced each other, she would never wished his destruction on the entire world again.

At this point, the only thing she can do is hope that things go better – for both Chat Noir and her.

Chat Noir, behind her, makes a comment on how she’s off again, but as Marinette faces the fading sunset and ran towards it to start her patrol, she knows that she would be ‘on’ again. It wouldn’t come immediately – and all her dreams of blues and whites won’t stop immediately – but she knows that it is coming.

After all, the best thing she can offer the Chat Blanc of that broken timeline is the promise that it would never happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> This had been my first complete work (as short as it is) since 2018 so I hope that my writing isn't too bad... I was having doubts writing this but I thought that since I've probably read thousands of ML fanfics since January, it was kind of my turn to write back?? Maybe??? idk. 
> 
> I know the tone of this fic is pretty somber but hopefully when I write again, I can have fluffy fics. I'm throwing some ideas in my head for future fics, but there's nothing definite so maybe I'll be posting drabbles here and there for ML (probably mostly Marichat because that's my OTP).
> 
> Thanks for reading this fic and I hope you guys have a nice day!


End file.
